


Catch a snowflake on your tongue.

by DragonSorceress22



Series: Dove Chocolate One Shots [8]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kisses, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Short One Shot, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSorceress22/pseuds/DragonSorceress22
Summary: Akako isn’t really fooling anyone.





	Catch a snowflake on your tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM A FLUFF MACHINE!
> 
> Beta'd by [solomonara](http://archiveofourown.org/users/solomonara/pseuds/solomonara/works)!

Akako could pretend otherwise, but it hadn’t taken Aoko long to notice how captivated she was by snow. It was usually most obvious if they were out walking on the street when the snow started to fall. Akako would get a little quieter, a little more distracted. Aoko never caught her looking up at the clouds or the swirls of flakes overhead, but she liked to think Akako did. She also liked to think about how pretty the little crystals looked catching in Akako’s dark, glossy red hair.

Akako’s distraction was a little less obvious if they were sitting inside when the snow began. She never looked to the windows – not as far as Aoko saw – but her refined fingers would fidget a little and their conversation would slow just a bit.

This time they were enjoying a fire in one of Akako’s more comfortable sitting rooms when a few flakes drifted past the window. Akako noticed them first, and Aoko noticed Akako noticing. Aoko rolled to her feet and grabbed Akako’s hand.

“It’s snowing!” she said. “Let’s go outside!”

“It’s snowing,” Akako replied as she was hauled to her feet. “We should stay _inside_.”

“But you love the snow,” Aoko insisted. She was grasping Akako’s hand tight and pulling her along to the entryway.

“I’ve never said any such thing.” The slight flush across her cheeks said Aoko was right, though. Aoko plopped down on the edge of the genkan, bemused as she watched Akako’s posture close in and her eyes skirt away.

“Well it’s nothing to be _embarrassed_ about,” Aoko said, pulling on her boots. “I love the snow, too! I hope it’s a white Valentine’s again this year.”

Aoko was clearly heading outside whether Akako came along or not, so she relented and slipped on her own less-than-weather-appropriate boots and a long black coat, then followed Aoko out.

There was a long stretch of open grass that was gradually lost into a spindly wood in front of Akako’s mansion. Aoko ran toward the trees, throwing back a childish grin as her hair whipped in the wind. Akako caved and followed her out of the shadow of the mansion like Aoko knew she would.

There wasn’t much snow on the ground yet, but it was cold and Aoko’s cheeks and nose were already pink. She cupped her hands and stretched them out in front of her. The few flakes that landed on her skin instantly turned to droplets but she folded her hands closed anyway, like she’d caught something precious.

“Akako-chan, what’s your favorite thing about the snow?” she asked. She was turning slow circles now, staring up at the grey cloud cover and getting increasingly dizzy.

“What?”

“You know. Do you like the cold? Or the quiet? It always seems a little hushed when it snows, right? Or do you just like the season, maybe?” She suddenly dropped into the grass and folded her legs up to her chest, leaving them tented as she lay back. A few flakes settled on her face and she scrunched up her nose, but she was laughing, too.

Aoko rolled her head to the side to look at Akako as she took a seat in the grass beside her. She always had appreciation for how, even on the cold ground outside, Akako still sat like a lady, her legs curled together and her ankles crossed to the side.

Akako smoothed the fall of her coat over her thighs. “Who said I like any of it at all?”

Aoko rolled her eyes. “I like the crystals,” she said. “I like how they’re everywhere, but you have to be quick to see them. Except when they land in your hair.” She smiled up at Akako and Akako smiled back. She combed her long red nails through Aoko’s hair.

“I guess I like the color,” Akako finally admitted. Aoko sat up abruptly with a thrilled grin and sparkling eyes and Akako’s face felt hot even under the burn of the cold. “It… reminds me of someone,” she added anyway, because if she couldn’t tell Aoko then she’d never tell anyone, and she liked Aoko holding her secrets. She pushed out a put-upon sigh and finished, “It reminds me of Kuroba-kun.”

“Kaito?” Aoko said. “Why would the color white remind you of Kaito?”

“White is a good color for him,” she answered with a smirk. “Because it can become anything. Don’t you think?”

Aoko let out a discontented hum. “If you say so.” She gave Akako a suspicious glance, but Akako could see that it was good-natured. Aoko was never anything but good-natured. “So being reminded of Kaito makes you that happy, huh?” she said.

Akako closed her eyes. She still remembered KID’s words, even years later. _Using magic to steal others’ hearts by force will only make you lonely. There’s a beautiful jewel hidden deep inside your frozen heart, Akako-san._ “After all,” Akako said. “I wouldn’t have met you if not for him.” She leaned over and kissed the corner of Aoko’s eye. Aoko squinted and laughed and drew in closer.

“You’re so weird,” she said. “I don’t get you at all.”

Akako just smiled up at the falling snow. “Yes, you do.”

They were quiet for a while, Aoko just watching Akako watch the snow. Then she suddenly said, “Hey, Akako-chan, stick out your tongue!”

“Excuse me?” Akako replied, blinking at her.

“Stick your tongue out!” Aoko repeated. “Like this! Aaaaaah.” Aoko leaned back on her hands and opened her mouth wide, stretching her tongue as far as she could. She giggled when a snowflake landed on it. “See?”

“See what?”

“Try to catch a snowflake on your tongue,” Aoko insisted, nudging Akako’s shoulder. “It’s fun! You’ve never done it before?”

“No,” Akako said slowly. “I can’t say that I have.”

“Well, there’s a first time for everything.” Aoko hopped to her feet and grabbed Akako’s hands, hauling her up as well. “Come on, try it. Aaaaaah!”

Akako was still just watching, a bemused little smile just visible behind her hand, and Aoko huffed out a foggy breath. She fisted her hands on her hips. “You’re making me look like a total dork doing this all by myself,” she accused.

“No, darling,” Akako laughed. “It’s not me making you look like that.”

“Well, whatever. _I_ think it’s fun.” She stuck her tongue out again and Akako waited for the moment the next flake landed there. Then she swept in, quiet and soft as snow, and captured Aoko’s mouth with hers. Aoko let out a startled “ _Mmph_!” but instantly melted against her. It was a long, pulling, warm half-minute of Aoko pressed weak and love-blind against Akako’s chest, held tight in her arms, before Akako finally released her lips.

“I suppose I can see the appeal,” she murmured.

“That doesn’t count! You stole mine!” Aoko said, always quick to recover. It was another part of what Akako loved about being with Aoko. Akako could wrap her up and steal her away with a kiss like a magic spell, but, just as quickly, Aoko could break it. She was always free. “You have to catch your own!” Aoko insisted.

Akako laughed, still high and ringing in the open air, but no longer as sharp as it had once been back in high school. Aoko loved being the cause of that laugh. “All right. Show me how again?”

Aoko gave her a side-eyed glare but obligingly closed her eyes, tilting her head back and sticking out her tongue. She was smiling when the next flake was caught up in another kiss.

Akako really wasn’t fooling anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Only one section left in chapter 2 of Tales of Travel. Moving right along! ...Hope I didn't just jinx it >.>


End file.
